


Christmas Traditions Headcanons

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [11]
Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: ❄️11th of December❄️Summary: A small collection of my theories on what Christmas traditions our mafia men enjoy and how they feel about them.
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Reader, Sam Trapani/Reader, Tommy Angelo/Reader
Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Traditions Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a million times better than my last headcanons, so please enjoy!

**Sam**

  * Sam ain’t that big a fan of Christmas traditions.
  * But with a lot of persuasion and promises from you, he finally comes round to trying some of them out.
  * You start off with one the both of you will be able to enjoy - Mistletoe.
  * You hang them up everywhere in your house.
  * The first time you manage to catch Sam underneath one, he’s super confused when you quickly pull him in for a kiss.
  * When you point up to the mistletoe, he rolls his eyes but pulls you back into another kiss with a small smirk on his face.
  * You will regret hanging so many branches because you start to forget about them and instead, Sam is the one trapping you underneath.
  * He loves kissing you so he’s gonna take every opportunity he can.
  * Sam loves Christmas treats and surprisingly, enjoys making them with you.
  * Like any other activity that distracts him from work, he finds baking and cooking really relaxing, especially if he’s doing it with you.
  * Decorating a gingerbread house is another thing he enjoys doing, but you do have to persuade him to do that.
  * Thanks to his lonely childhood, he kinda views anything childish as ‘bad’.
  * Decorating a gingerbread house is considered childish for him, so he feels like he shouldn’t do it.
  * However, when you get him started, he spends hours on his house.
  * In terms of his favorite Christmas food, he has a special liking for mince pies with a sprinkle of sugar on top.
  * Hates, with a passion, mulled wine.
  * You force him to have a glass every year when you go to Christmas markets and he will ritually complain about it for the rest of the day.
  * Why is it warm? Why did it have to be mulled wine? Why not a nicer wine?
  * Another thing you basically have to force him into is ugly Christmas sweaters.
  * This man hates them with a burning rage because he doesn’t like feeling silly or humiliated (another effect of his childhood).
  * You assure him though that you’ll only wear the sweaters at the family Christmas party and that everyone is going to look silly.
  * He (unwillingly) accepts to wear them, only to see you happy.
  * Sam can’t help but admit you look more cute than ‘ugly’ in your sweater.
  * He’s never tried ice skating before, so when you ask if you can do that, he tries to think of other reasons why you can’t do it.
  * Somehow you manage to drag him to a frozen lake early one morning which is where he finally reveals he can’t skate.
  * You end up teaching him and loving every minute of him falling all over the place.
  * If he has to pick a tradition which he loves the most, he’ll probably say making a campfire with you.
  * You’ll probably be in the forest or countryside somewhere, with Tommy and Sarah and Paulie and his wife.
  * You’ll all be wrapped up together in cosy blankets, you with Sam and the others with their partners.
  * He’ll no doubt be sitting behind you, head resting on your shoulder as you roast some marshmallows and laugh with your family.
  * Sam just adores it because he gets to be close to you and enjoy time with his closest family without feeling pressured or in the spotlight.



**Paulie**

  * Paulie is very strict about Christmas traditions.
  * He has a list and it must be completed every year.
  * Or you get bad luck.
  * His words, not yours.
  * Mistletoe is obviously one of his favourites.
  * Any excuse to kiss his girl, especially if it’s in public so he can show off that you’re his, is an automatic win.
  * Will COVER the house in the branches.
  * Your lips might get bruised and swollen from how often he kisses you.
  * Paulie can’t cook or bake for anything, but he still adores doing it with you and making treats together.
  * He definitely throws flour and other ingredients at you.
  * His favourite Christmas treats are definitely cookies, gingerbread ones specifically.
  * Paulie will munch them down quicker than you can say “Christmas”.
  * This man is hopeless at decorating a Gingerbread house.
  * He’s too fidgety to be able to concentrate on it for long.
  * And he eats most of it while he’s building it, so it just ends up falling down anyway.
  * Paule ADORES going to Christmas markets.
  * Nothing makes him feel more festive than wrapping up warm, drinking mulled wine and eating some kind of treat while you shop for presents.
  * Matching 👏 ugly 👏 Christmas👏 sweaters.
  * This man has them ready months in advance.
  * When you eventually have kids, they will also wear the same jumpers.
  * They get wilder in design every year.
  * Paulie enjoys ice skating to a degree.
  * He thinks it’s fun and festive.
  * But… he’s terrible at it and falls over constantly.
  * He loves being able to wrap up warm in winter, but absolutely hates the cold.
  * So constantly falling on the freezing ice isn’t exactly his idea of fun.
  * But, having a bonfire with you and the rest of his family?
  * One of his favourite things ever.
  * Any excuse to be near you is good, so sitting wrapped around you in front of a campfire while you roast marshmallows - there ain’t anything better for him.
  * He will pelt Sam and Tommy with marshmallows though.



**Tommy**

  * Tommy tries.
  * He really tries.
  * He’s hopeless with organising and acting out traditions.
  * 99% of the time, he doesn’t know what’s going on.
  * So he just agrees with everything you say because this man’s schedule is FULL and he doesn’t have time to think stuff through.
  * Tommy enjoys Mistletoe way more than he should.
  * He no doubt follows you around sometimes or leads you to a branch somehow just so he can kiss you.
  * Really kisses you hard, so you’ll have to walk past loads of people after with flushed cheeks and heavy breathing.
  * He’s smug about it, the little shit.
  * Surprisingly for everyone, this man can bake and cook.
  * He needs a little persuasion to do it just because he’s so damn tired all the time, but gosh darn does he make some magic.
  * I feel like he definitely grew up with his parent’s cooking so he’s amazing at making stuff like Canolies and Tiramisu, as well as normal Italian meals too.
  * This skill builds when you start teaching him about Christmas treats like mince pies, pudding etc.
  * His favourite is short bread, without a doubt.
  * Simple biscuit, but packed with sweet flavour, much like Tommy himself.
  * He’s also incredibly good at decorating gingerbread houses.
  * Like Sam, anything that distracts him is golden, so he’ll spend hours painstakingly adding icing and candy to them.
  * Though he does like Mulled Wine, Tommy is definitely a bigger fan of whisky and rum.
  * Especially spiced rum.
  * So while you’re Christmas shopping, you’ll probably be the one getting presents sorted while he’s busy getting tipsy on the drinks.
  * Completely forgets that ugly Christmas sweaters are a thing.
  * Every. Goddamn. Year.
  * So you always get a back up one similar to yours because he won’t remember until the last minute.
  * He’ll spill something on it in the first hour of wearing it, guaranteed.
  * This man is somehow really good at ice skating.
  * He loves it as it’s so relaxing and peaceful.
  * Compared to the others where the experience is full of laughter, when you and Tommy go ice skating, it’s more romantic and sweet.
  * He prefers to just skate around holding your hand than going off on his own.
  * If you have kids, he’ll also love skating around with them on his back, doing little spins to make them giggle.
  * Really enjoys having a campfire with his closest family.
  * He gets to have laughs and drinks with his best pals, while cuddling up with you and eating some delicious food.
  * Honestly, Christmas would be so stressful if you weren’t there to guide him through it.



\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading minxies! <3


End file.
